


Thanks to Princess Tutu

by cinnabean



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: 100 word drabblets, Gen, Short, Symbolism, duck is a duck, fakiru is a thing but it's not really a thing thing you know, it's discussed but it doesn't really happen, it's just sort of mentioned in passing, minor character death but it isn't graphic or anything, the warning is just to be safe guys, you should always be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabean/pseuds/cinnabean
Summary: a series of short drabbles





	

**Author's Note:**

> whelp on word these were 100 words but I guess I was wrong and I don't really feel like editing 3 year old work so I guess these are "about" 100 word drabbles

He didn’t like to say it out loud. Males have their pride, you know. He didn’t especially like to tell people that the person he’d fallen for was not a person at all, rather a blue-eyed duck with soft golden feathers. She had once been a human with salmon-colored hair and cobalt blue eyes. He had known her back then as an annoying pest, until she caught him at a very embarrassing moment. From there, the friendship had blossomed, until her spell broke and she was transformed permanently into a duck. But he’d always love her.

There only seemed to be one word he said to her, and that word was, “Moron”. She never would have guessed his true feelings, but then of course, no one would. And then, she lost her magical pendant and he was the one who found it. And he took care of her, never knowing that the duck he had “adopted” was the same girl he had insulted multiple times. But when he did find out, she realized his feelings for her. And then her feelings for him. And finally, although he couldn’t be her prince, he was her knight.

 

He didn’t have a heart and he didn’t see any problem in that. He had Fakir to tell him how to act, and Rue to tell him how to feel. He didn’t need a heart, that’s what they were always telling him. But when the girl with the salmon hair and bright blue eyes became his friend, the desire to regain his feelings arose. He regained the feelings of Loneliness, then Sorrow, and then he wished for the others to come. Thanks to Princess Tutu, he regained Love. Ahiru was the price to pay to get back his heart.

 

She was an airhead and she knew it, it was undeniable, unchangeable. She was clumsy, always tripping over her feet or her hair, constantly making a fool out of herself. But she never thought about herself over others, and that was why her friends loved her so much. She always said she would give her life for her friends, and on that fateful day, they realized she really would. She never felt regret that she was stuck as a duck for the rest of her life, and knew that it was because of her friends that she’d grown stronger.

 

She was the best ballet dancer and she knew it. She had a perfect life; worshippers, a wonderful boyfriend, lovely school and home. She never questioned the duck’s arrival in her world, her inner self perhaps recognizing the girl to be the closest friend she could allow herself to have. And so when Ahiru was threatened by the Raven, Rue realized that this girl was close to her heart. So despite the insults, the rude treatment, she sacrificed herself for the prince that would never be hers without any show of bitterness. And Rue never forgot the poor duck.

 

They were a strange bunch; the Duck, the Raven’s daughter, the Prince, and the Knight. Forever bonded by the prince’s tale, they stayed friends forever. The knight and his duck, the prince and his princess, a group of four linked together by each other’s pain, and love for each other. It didn’t matter that a duck wouldn’t live for very long, or that a prince would be forced to avoid those who were below him. It didn’t matter that the knight had failed his duty or the princess was once evil. It didn’t matter. It would never, ever matter.

 

They were all the normal parts of a story. The prince, the princess, the knight. Always the three main characters, always living to the end, always the heroes. Well, not always. Because in this story, the main character, the hero, was just a little duck. With the power to turn into a clumsy girl, or a graceful ballerina, a duck was this story’s hero. But while the prince, princess and knight would never leave, a duck doesn’t live forever. They knew that, and when it came time for their duck to go, they were the main characters once more.

 

There was a small grave next to a small house, on a small lake. A small man and a smaller woman lived there, planting small flowers for the grave. They were visited often by children who wanted to hear the not-so-small story, about the not-so-small battle fought by a prince who used to be heartless. “The fight was devastating,” the small people always said sadly, “the loss even more.” The children liked to wonder if the prince was buried under that small grave in the small yard, the hero’s grave. To them, a duck was no loss at all.


End file.
